Morphing panel structures may be useful in aerodynamic applications in which large pressure and temperature gradients or loads may be applied to an airfoil or other surface. The aerodynamic functionality of morphing panel structures may require a delicate balance between the flexibility and the structural support capabilities of the structures. Conventional panel structures in aerospace and other applications may be inordinately resistant to in-plane deformation. Therefore, it may be desirable that morphing panel structures which are suitable for aerospace applications be resistant to out-of-plane bending or flexing deformation while remaining amenable to in-plane deformation.